King of Vampire
by bellvania-pyon
Summary: Dia tertidur selama 800 tahun lamanya, akankah dia menjadi penjaga dunia ataukah menjadi penghancur dunia karena alasan tertentu. Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia ini. Summary aneh?/ baca aja langsung/ SasuFemNaru/


**Desclimer**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **.**

 **King of vampire**

 **Milik bellvania-pyon**

 **.**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Drama and Romance**

 **Warning : typo bertebaran dimana mana, author newbie, mainstrem, vampire, SasuFemNaru!.**

 **.**

 **Ini fic kedua Bellva, silahkan membaca.**

 **.**

 **OooOOooO**

 **Prolog**

 **OooOOooO**

 **.**

Disebuah bangunan apartemen mewah yang berada di pusat Tokyo lebih tepatnya di apartemen yang terletak di lantai 30 lantai paling atas adalah apartemen yang paling mewah diantara lantai lainnya, fasilitasnya sangat lengkap dengan kolam renang dan area bermain golf yang cukup luas. Penghuni apartemen di lantai bawah hanya mengetahui jika lantai 30 adalah lantai untuk mereka yang memiliki uang sangat banyak walaupun memiliki pertambangan minyak bumipun mereka masih belum cukup mampu untuk menghuni lantai 30.

Ada kabar jika lantai 30 adalah tempat tinggal raja Inggris jika sedang berlibur di Jepang, ada juga romor yang mengatakan jika lantai 30 adalah tempat tinggal raja Arab Saudi. Tapi pada kenyataannya di tengah tengah salah satu ruangan di lantai 30 terdapat peti mati putih yang dipermukaannya terlihat kaligrafi salib yang terbuat dari emas.

Krrrrtttt ppppssssss (sfx)

Entah bagaimana peti mati itu terbuka sedikit dan mengeluarkan asap putih yang semakin lama membuat ruangan itu penuh dengan asap, sampai akhirnya peti mati itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda dengan pakaian victorian berwarna hitam terlelap disana. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut hitam perparas tampan dan berkulit putih pucat, setelah beberapa menit pemuda itu membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan iris hitam kelam.

Pemuda itu berdiri dan melangkah kearah balkon di ruangan tersebut dan melihat keadaan bangunan bangunan yang ada disekitarnya dengan wajah stoicnya, setelah itu pemuda itu mengarahkan pandangannya kebawah walaupun jaraknya sangat jauh tapi dengan matanya yang tajam pemuda itu bisa melihat dengan jelas, pemuda itu melihat benda benda aneh yang melaju cepat dengan berbagai macam warna dan ukuran serta manusia manusia yang berjalan saling melewati.

Pemuda stoic itu melihat dua manusia yang memakai pakaian yang menurutnya bagus dengan kemeja biru berjas putih dasi putih yang ada di kerah kemejanya dan celana putih serta sepatu hitam, pemuda stoic itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan tiba tiba saja api hitam mengelilinginya dalam sekejap pakaian victorian-nya berganti dengan pakaian dua pemuda yang ia lihat tadi.

Wwuuusss (sfx)

Angin berhembus menghilangkan pemuda stoic itu dari balkon apartemen dan muncul di sebuah gang kecil dibawah apartemennya, dengan berjalan angkuh pemuda stoic itu menjadi pusat perhatian orang orang yang berada didekatnya. Banyak yang berspekulasi jika pemuda stoic itu adalah seorang model yang sedang berjalan jalan disana, pemuda stoic itu bisa mendengar bisikan bisikan mereka karena telinga tajam yang ia miliki tapi pemuda stoic itu tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

Di perjalanan pemuda stoic itu menatap tidak mengerti pada beberapa pemuda yang memakai pakaian yang sama dengan dirinya berlari tergesa gesa melewatinya, sampai pada akhirnya pemuda stoic itu melihat seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut pirang membuat pemuda stoic itu terpesona berlari kearahnya. Entah apa yang terjadi wanita itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dengan cepat pemuda stoic itu menahan tubuh wanita itu agar tidak terjatuh. Mereka berdua sama sama terpesona dengan iris mata lawannya.

Biru bertemu hitam

Hitam bertemu biru

Sang wanita terpesona dengan wajah rupawan sang pemuda stoic begitu juga dengan pemuda stoic itu terpesona dengan paras indah sang wanita.

"Terimakasih" ucap wanita itu yang tersadar dari keterpukauannya mencoba berdiri, sedangkan pemuda stoic itu tidak mengucapkan satu katapun

"Err apa kau murid Konoha High school juga, tapi kenapa aku tidak mengenalmu ya" ucap wanita itu menatap pemuda stoic itu dari atas hingga kebawah "padahal dengan wajah seperti itu kau bisa saja menjadi murid populer, ah aku tau kau pasti murid baru ya" riang wanita itu

Pemuda stoic itu tidak merespon beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengangguk "kalau begitu kita harus cepat hari ini penjaga gerbang Ebitsu-sensei dia orangnya galak" ucap wanita itu menggenggam tangan pemuda stoic itu untuk mengajaknya berlari

Namun apa mau dikata ternyata mereka sudah terlambat bersama dengan murid lainnya hanya menatap takut pada seorang pria botak menyeramkan bagai preman yang kini berdiri dihadapan mereka "ukh bagaimana ini" lirih wanita pirang itu dengan pelan walaupun begitu pemuda stoic itu masih bisa mendengarnya hanya mampu menatap datar kearah wanita pirang yang ada di sisinya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa terlambat hah" bentak Ebitsu-sensei "dan kau nona Uzumaki Naruto kau terlambat lagi" bentak Ebitsu-sensei sambil menunjuk wanita pirang yang ada di samping pemuda stoic itu

"Maafkan aku" ucap wanita pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto sambil sedikit bersembunyi di belakang tubuh pemuda stoic yang kini memandangnya penuh tanda tanya tidak mengerti

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Ebitsu-sensei sampai akhirnya dirinya menyadari sosok asing nan tampan yang ada disamping Naruto "siapa kau" ucap Ebitsu-sensei

"..." Pemuda stoic itu tidak menjawab

"Apa kau murid baru disini" tanya Ebitsu-sensei, pemuda stoic itu menatap datar kearahnya sambil mengangguk "Jadi siapa namamu" ucap Ebitsu-sensei

"# &€¥~±" ucap pemuda stoic itu

Ngiiiiiiiing (sfx)

Waktu seakan berhenti dengan angin berhembus melewati tubuh semua orang yang ada disekitarnya.

"Errr Naruto apa maksudnya itu" tanya Ebitsu-sensei pada Naruto

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikataannya sensei" ucap Naruto dengan tampang bodoh

"Tapi bukankah kalian datang bersama" ucap Ebitsu-sensei

"Itu karena kami bertemu di jalan sensei, lebih baik sensei bawa saja murid baru ini ke kepala sekolah" ucap Naruto

"Ehem karena sensei ada urusan kau antarkan saja murid baru ini ke ruang kepala sekolah" ucap Ebitsu-sensei

"Baik" ucap Naruto menarik pemuda stoic itu untuk mengikutinya

"Dan untuk kalian larilah 10 kali putaran CEPAT" teriak Ebitsu-sensei

"Ha'i sensei" ucap serempak murid murid yang terlambat tadi

 **.**

 **OooOOooO**

 **.**

Di ruangan yang bertuliskan kepala sekolah terlihat seorang pria berambut perak yang melawan grafitasi dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya sedang duduk sambil membaca buku orange yang entah apa isinya sambil cekikikan tidak jelas namun kadang kala berteriak entah karena apa.

Tok tok tok (sfx)

Pintu ruangannya terbuka setelah pria bermasker itu membiarkan orang yang mengetuk masuk,

"Kakashi-sama" ucap Naruto

"Ah Naru-chan ada apa, apa kali ini kau membuat masalah lagi" tanya pria bermasker yang bernama Kakashi

"Bukan, aku tidak membuat masalah. Tapi aku membawa murid baru kesini" ucap Naruto

'Murid baru, tapi disini tidak ada berkas tentang murid baru itu' batin Kakashi sambil melihat berkas berkas yang ada dimejanya "jadi dimana murid baru itu" tanya Kakashi

Kriiet (sfx)

Pintu terbuka membuat Kakashi membelalakan matanya dan secara spontan berdiri dari posisi awalnya yang terduduk saat melihat pemuda stoic masuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Naruto, kembali kekelasmu" ucap Kakashi, Naruto membungkukkan badannya sebelum pergi dari ruang kepala sekolah.

Kakashi mendekati pemuda stoic itu sebelum akhirnya membungkuk dengan tangan kanan menyentuh dada kirinya "selamat datang tuan" ucap Kakashi dengan hormat

"Hatake Kakashi" ucap pemuda stoic itu

 **OooOOooO**

 **Tbc**

 **OooOOooO**

 **.**

 **Hehehe Bellva buat fic baru tentang vampire oh my, ini masih prolog yoo... Tidak apa apakan kalau sedikit. Yosh jadi bagaimana apa fic ini masih layak untuk dilanjutkan atau di'disc aja?**

 **.**

 **Um dan maaf ya kalau ficnya itu aneh atau alurnya berantakan kalau ada yang salah kasih tau ya para readers Bellva masih baru soalnya #puppyeyesnojutsu.**

 **.**

 **Kalau begitu mohon**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **-nya ya para readers, bai'bai**

 **.**

 **.::Bellvania-pyon::.**


End file.
